This Is What I Think
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Callie on the Fosters. Well, one in particular. Disregards anything after Quinceanera. xx Ballie xx


Hey guys! I'm back in the business, this time with a Ballie oneshot! I love this couple to death :)

THE 1x10 PROMO WITH BALLIE OH MY GOD

/AN: don't hate me guys; it's my first Ballie fic! But certainly not the last. These hours in the car traveling certainly benefit to my writing.\

It's short. Short but sweet. I hope.

This totally disregards anything after Mariana's Quinceanera.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters. Nor will I ever. I only own the thoughts I put onto paper, and relevantly, word documents.

-/-/-/-

As Callie got into bed, her thoughts wandered to the Fosters. They had given her so many things, and she did appreciate every one of them.

Callie liked everything about her foster family, and during certain times of weakness, she even admitted to herself that a part of her had irrevocably opened up to her family. Basically, she loved them like she had loved Jude all those years. As a true family.

When they were gathered around the dinner table, squished into one another, teasing and poking each other, and Lena and Stef begging them to stop arguing and eat already- in a loving way of course- it was like having an actual family for once. She hadn't had that for a long time, and Jude probably didn't even remember when they were a happy family. After all, he was just 2 when they were put in foster care, and she was 6.

Stef and Lena treated Jude and her like they were their own children, and despite every single cell in Callie's body, she began to warm up to them, even hugging them a couple times.

Her eyes flitted to the bed across from hers. Mariana treated her like a sister, offering to paint her nails- which were finally growing back after years of nail biting- and gossiping about school and who's with who in each of their classes, though she herself was younger than Callie.

Jèsus was... Jésus. He played with Jude, and even though he started to date Lexi- and had to avoid his twin by all costs- he still found time to hang with Callie when they went skateboarding together.

Then her brown eyed gaze went to the guitar at the front of her own bed. The guitar, so finely made, given to her from the oldest Foster sibling. Brandon was special. His fine pianist fingers, that could so skillfully strum guitar like it was nothing. His warm brown eyes that sparkled with the mischief she admired about him.

No, not admire. It was easier to say she felt something deeper than she'd ever felt in her whole sixteen years for anyone. Even Liam seemed like a speck of dust compared to how large the feelings Callie held for Brandon were.

His thin but lean figure that somehow always managed to be near her, giving off a sense of security that not even Jude gave her. She felt- stronger yet less stable- when she was near him. On movie nights, recently, since Talya had gone away, he sat next to her and their arms touched. They didn't pull away once during that 3 hour marathon. Not even when they were supposed to get popcorn, they stayed together.

She lived for those moments, to put it bluntly. She lived for the stolen looks, the private touches... Those discreet times that defined their relationship.

Callie got bats in her stomach when he looked at her, mildly put. Somedays he didn't even know what was holding her back from jumping into his arms and permanently attaching her lips to his.

Then she remembered Jude and reality sunk in.

So Callie watched from afar, or as far away as she could, seeing as they lived in the same house.

The guitar lessons he demanded she take- from him nonetheless- were nerve wracking. Her dark-haired boy, not necessarily hers literally, teaching her, his velvety voice at her neck, his hands covering hers and lingering longer than what would have been appropriate.

Those times gave her hope that he just might return these feelings that were pent up inside of her.

Their classes together, when their legs wandered towards each other and Callie nearly jumped from the shocks she felt.

They never pulled away.

In her dreams, where they were not foster feelings. And, though she hated to admit, no Jude to barge in on them and look at her desperately, showing how much he actually does love it here.

He might be- this- close at time.. But Brandon Foster was not hers nor would become hers due to her current predicament.

-:-

As Callie drifted off to sleep, she thought of her dark haired prince and smiled, genuinely. She fell asleep, her face happy, as it had done since she let herself love again here in this wonderful family.

-/-/-/-:-

AN: well. That turned out differently then I thought it would.  
Much shorter than it looked like in my notebook.  
Dang it.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you review so I didn't type this whole thing up on my iPod for nothing! But of course I still love you all *blows a kiss*

Anyway, for anyone who isn't interested in what stories I have coming out, you can stop reading here :)

1. Another Ballie one-shot. It's pretty long, took up almost 13 pages in my notebook,

2. A Mortal Instruments multi fic. Well two: I am going too see which one will get better responses and what not.

3. A Glee one-shot. I wasn't able to write anything because anything that even reminds me of Cory Monteith makes me cry, especially pictures on Instagram and songs of Glee.

Thank you all, and see you soon!

~sanumarox123

You can follow me on:

Instagram : sanumarox123  
Twitter: sanumarox123 (though I'm rarely on)  
Tumblr: sanumarox123 . tumblr . com

And of course PM me! I always answer. As soon as I can of course. My wifi is limited to the extreme during the summer.

-now I'm done-


End file.
